


Lethe

by Isis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone badly, they want only to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III, prompt: elliptical

John doesn't need to turn around when he hears the door behind him quietly snick open, then close again. Even before he hears Rodney's voice, he knows it's him.

"Colonel."

He keeps his gaze trained out the window. There's a light wind blowing, ruffling the water into tiny wavelets, diffracting the setting sun into a million shades of red and gold.

Rodney's shuffling around nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. John can hear it. He can hear Rodney's breathing; he can tell that Rodney wants to speak, but can't find the words.

A long exhale.

John continues to look out the window. The rhythm of Rodney's breathing changes, and he knows the dam is about to burst….any minute… _now_ :

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't _know_ , I swear to -"

John spins around, takes three quick strides to where Rodney slumps unhappily, silences him with a look. "I know."

"But you thought I could -"

"Rodney." He puts his hands on Rodney's shoulders, looks as deeply into his eyes as he can. "I _hoped_ you could. I knew it was a long shot."

"It's my fault."

"It is _not_ your fault," says John fiercely. He shoves his hands to the sides, pushing Rodney's jacket off his shoulders. It slides to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But they _died_ ," says Rodney. John's grip on his shoulders tightens, and he pulls Rodney toward him.

"And you _didn't_ ," he says. " _We_ didn't."

Rodney's lips meet his, hungrily, desperately. They didn't die; and so with their bodies they celebrate another day of living, here at the ass-end of the Pegasus galaxy, where everything and everyone is out to get them. Each day that they are alive counts as a victory. John's t-shirt joins Rodney's on the floor. Shoes are kicked off, pants are fumbled to the ground, and when Rodney lands clumsily on top of John, on John's bed, they are both stripped to the skin, nothing between them but the words John won't allow either of them to say out loud.

They roll over, touching each other frantically. Rodney's thick cock strains upward and John takes it in his mouth, its weight welcome against his cheek and tongue. Gratefully he inhales the sharp musk that rises from Rodney's damp thighs. The soft noises Rodney makes are the only thing he hears; later he'll remember the screams of the people they couldn't save, but not now, not now.

"God, _John_ ," Rodney whispers, his voice broken like a glass thrown against a wall of stone; and John knows it's working, that he's making Rodney forget, making him lose himself in the here and now, making him lose himself in John's mouth. Rodney will stop thinking, will shudder and come thickly across John's tongue; then John will kiss him, wet and sloppy. He'll buck against Rodney's thighs until Rodney reaches down between them to take John's cock in his hand. Rodney will murmur nonsense in his ear, and John won't listen to the words, just the soothing sound of his voice.

Later, he'll remember. But for now, he'll thrust into Rodney's hands until he spills into his fingers, thinking of nothing but the present, of the two of them in his room, still in Atlantis, still alive.


End file.
